talesofgaiafandomcom-20200215-history
Tennyson Stark
Tennyson Stark is a Chief Medical Officer of the NX-01 Enterprise, replacing Dr. Phlox in 2171 Background Born in November 2136 in Monterey, California, Tennyson Colleridge Stark was the only child of writer Elton Stark, a journalist for the Reuters Global Press and Desiree Monckton Stark, author of the novel 'Love in the Time of Klingon Measles' which to this day, Stark has refused to read. As a child, Stark as he preferred to be called because Tennyson (and for that matter Colleridge) got him beaten up at school, a lot, was closer to his father whom he admired for his methodical approach to collecting facts. While both parents encouraged him in literary aspirations, Stark had little interest in following either of their footsteps. At the age of six, a near fatal boating accident resulted in Stark being hospitalized for several weeks owing to a serious head injury. Befriending the local doctor, Hans Mueller, it was Mueller who introduced Stark to classical music during his stay in the hospital. The friendship would continue over the years with Mueller teaching him how to play the piano. His favourite piece would be the Bagetelle No.25 in A minor, also the favorite of Mueller's deceased wife. However, Mueller's greatest influence in Stark's life was not in the appreciation of music but as a healer. Although Elton was somewhat jealous by the friendship between the boy and the older man, he could not deny the positive influence in Stark's life since the boy developed an aspiration to be a doctor. Desiree had hoped for something more flamboyant but having a son who wanted to be a doctor wasn't the worst thing either. It was also fortuitous since during his IQ testing, Stark scored in 130s and was considered something of genius. It was proved by his excellent grades in school even though he well was rounded enough to have a healthy interest in sports, particularly hockey. Destruction of Earth Stark was seventeen when Earth was destroyed. He was off world with Mueller on Shi'Kar on Vulcan attending a symphony by the composer T'Salya when the news reached him. For the next year, Stark and Mueller remained on Vulcan until the old doctor opted to travel to Gaia, aware that it was in dire need of trained physicians. Despite Stark's protest to join him, Mueller convinced Stark to enrol at the Vulcan Academy of Medicine for study to become a doctor. Stark agreed to do so only until it was possible for him to enrol at Starfleet Medical when it was established on Gaia. This opportunity came in his third year and Stark joined Mueller at New Earth colony, continuing the rest of his medical studies on Gaia. Starfleet Service Stark graduated and completed residency at Starfleet Medical at the age of 25. He was posted to New Earth Hospital where he worked with Mueller for the next two years until the old doctor's passing. Devastated by the loss as well as the end of his marriage, he requested and got service on board a starship, in this case as one of the junior medical officers on the Intrepid under Elizabeth Richards. During the Xindi War, he was assigned to one of the newer starships that had been built at the Regula ship yards. He served on the SS Livingstone, a medical ship deployed with the main fleet that pushed into Xindi space. During the Battle of Azati Prime, the Livingstone was kept out of the fighting although Stark saw the result of that bloody battle. After the war with the Xindi, Stark was transferred to the NX-01 Enterprise, replacing Doctor Phlox who has taken up the position of Head of Starfleet Medical. Personal Life While at Starfleet Medical, he married Charlene Walker, a nurse whom he hadn't realised until too late, was less interested in being a doctor's wife than she was with the prestige that came with it. It was over in two years and the divorce was a bitter one. Stark was dealth a further blow when Mueller past away not long after. Transferring to the Intrepid, his love life did not improve when he married Vera Chin, a junior officer who was more interested in her career than she was in their marriage. In 2165, while Stark was on Betazed for a month to undergoing some additional medical training in Betazed physiology, Vera discovered she was pregnant. Without consulting him, she had a termination. When Stark returned, Vera told him her decision. Furious that she had denied him the chance to be a father, he transferred off the Interpid just before the onset of the Xindi War. He has never spoken to Vera since and is so soured on the whole issue of marriage that he knows he has no wish to do it again. Personality At the age of thirty-five, Stark has seen more death than he wishes too. He still misses Hans terribly, even more so than his parents which does make him feel a little guilty. Although the surest way to piss him off is to call him by either Tennyson or Colleridge. Furthermore, women who giggle that Love in the Time of Klingon Measles' is the greatest book ever will be called 'morons prone to sentimental clap trap'. Inheriting much of Han's agreeable nature, which is to say not very agreeable ''at all, his bedside manner leaves something to be desired but he is a first class physician. He still enjoys hockey and believes that its a sport awaiting discovery by Klingons to enjoy a resurgence as they would provide spirited games. However, Klingon opera may be proof that there is a devil. He also enjoy liquor and porn, though not necessarily in any order. Statistics Age: 35 Height: 6'1 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Marital Status: Divorced...really Divorced Family: None Starfleet Rank: Commander '''Education *Vulcan Academy of Medical Science *Starfleet Medical